Spice Girls Revival
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: when a flu outbreaks at the ware county high school football game & causes the spice girls & their boyfriends/husbands to die. its up to me & my friends to save them
1. Chapter 1 the bomb threat

**Chapter 1**

**The Bomb Threat**

**It was a normal Friday at School. Just then Mr. Brasfield came over the intercom & said "Attention all students there is a bomb in the school, please evacuate to the baseball field, while I scream my head off. AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" "What is that man screaming about?" asked Josh. "Come on lets go out to the baseball field" I said. "Can I finish my breakfast first??" asked josh. "Does the word BOMB mean anything to you??" I asked. "Yeah, it means BOOM, BANG, we all go up and BOOM!" he yelled. "Ok then which would you rather do? Finish your breakfast & go boom or go home and I don't know live?!" I asked. "I don't know it's a pretty close call…" he said. " MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!!" I yelled. "Ok. I thought about it and you know what?? Living sounds a whole lot fun." He said. "Ok then lets get out of here." I said. So we go out to the field and the principle said we could go home. "Wait a minute. You need to call your dad." Said Josh. "I got it covered." I said. "Ok how?" he asked. I take out my cell phone. "Who you calling?" he asked. "Melanie c" I said. "Ok. So she's coming to pick you up?" he asked. "yeah." I said. So I dialed Sporty's number. "I thought you weren't supposed to have cell phones at school?" she asked. "We have a problem." I said. "What's wrong??" she asked. "We had a bomb threat." I said. "I'll be right over." She said & hung up. 5 minutes later she showed up in her lexis (van). "That was quick" I said. "Are you sure no one's going to recognize her?" josh asked. "yeah." I said she gets out. "Let's get you out of here." She said. We leave. We pass her house. "Were are we going?? We pass your house." I said. "It's a surprise. Just wait." She said. Then we pulled into the parking lot of wal-mart. The rest of the Spice girls were waiting on us at the front entrance. "Hey guys. What are yall doing here?" I said. "Oh, we're taking you on a shopping spree." Scary said. "Sweet. Oh don't forget I have ems tonight." I said. "We know." Said Geri. So we did shopping until 5pm. We get back to Sporty's house. I look at my watch and said "wow! It's that late?? Its 5:30 already?! Guys we've got to go." I said. I went to change into my uniform and went back downstairs and noticed that the other girls were gone except for Sporty. "Were are they?" I asked. "You'll find out." She answered. "Its 6:45 already, we've got to go." I said. "Right." She said. We left and about 10 minutes later we arrived at the stadium and I noticed there was another ambulance there. We get out of the car and I walk up to the explorers. "Hey guys why there is another ambulance here??" I asked. "Well we promise we wouldn't tell, so go knock on the doors of the ambulance." Said Justin. So I go up to the ambulance and knock on the doors. They open the doors. "Hey Janie." Said Thomas. "When did you join the ems?" I asked "was this back when I was sick?" "Yeah." Said Geri. "SWEET!" I said. **


	2. Chapter 2 a spicy death

**During the half-time at the game I was talking to Sporty. She looked a little pale but I wasn't going to say a thing. She coughs a little and complains of being dizzy & having trouble breathing. "Go sit down in the ambulance for a few minutes and you'll feel better." I said. "ok." She answered. She started to walk to the ambulance, but she was stumbling. "How about I go with you?" I asked. "I think that would be a good idea." She answered. So when we get to the ambulance she passes out on the gurney. When the others saw what happened they all came running including Yudi, Katie, & Megan. "What happened?" asked Emma asked. "She passed out." I answered, "Do anyone know what could have caused this?" "Yeah, I think we all have the (coughs) flu." Said Emma. "Did you get the shot?" I asked. "Yeah but I think it did us more harm than good." Said posh. "Will she be ok?" asked Katie. "It's just the flu. She should be fine." I answered. All the Spice girls start coughing and gasping for air. "I can't breathe" said Geri. Then all of a sudden all the spice girls passed out. "Oh no, not the whole group." I said, "Guys we need to get them into an ambulance now." We called for 3 more ambulances and formed a circle on the field. "Start doing compressions." Said Mrs. Janice. So the explorers start the compressions and after 5 minutes of them, they wake up. "Welcome back." I said. But then they start to cough up blood. "That's not a good sign." I said. So we put them on oxygen. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah. We're fine." Said Sporty. They all sit up. "Hey guys, lets sing a couple of songs for old time sake." Said Sporty. The other girls agreed. "I think I'll start us off." Said Geri. So she turns to Sasha & said "I love you Sasha, & I also love Bluebell. Tell her I said that." "I love you too Geri & I will tell her that." He said & he kisses her. She starts to sing 'Lift me up.' Then it was Posh. She turns to David and says "I love you David, & I love the boys, tell them that." "I love you too Victoria & I will tell them." Said David & kisses her. She starts to sing 'I wish.' Then it was Scary. She turns to Stephen & says "I love you Stephen, & I love the girls. Just tell them that." "I love you too Mel. I'll tell them that." Said Stephen & he kisses her. She sings 'Lullaby.' Then it was Emma. She turns to jade & says "I love you jade, & I also love Beau. Tell him that." "I love you too Emma & I will tell him." Said Jade & he kisses her. She sings 'Maybe.' Then last but not least it was Sporty. She turns to Thomas & Says "I love you Tom & I also love the baby, (about to cry) Just never forget that." "I love you too Melanie." He answered & he kisses her. She sings 'protected.' At the end of her solo they all start to cry. The baby starts kicking & Sporty just smiles. They start to sing 'goodbye' & I realize what was about to happen. "No, no, no, no. you can't leave us!" I said to Sporty. "What's going on?" asked Megan. "They're dieing." I said. As the song goes on I realized their pulses were dropping very quickly. We start crying. Sporty stops singing & turns to me, Yudi, Katie, & Megan & says "I really loved you guys" (meaning the fans.) & finishes singing. At the end of the song they all say 'girl power' at the same time. Then we lost them. We couldn't believe it. There was a silent moment for a couple of minutes suddenly Thomas, Stephen, Jade, David, & Sasha starts to cry, while holding the girls hands. Just like that they suddenly collapse. "Oh no please don't tell me." I said. Justin takes David's pulse & said "they're dead." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.**

**2 days after….. The Viewing **

**It was a cold a rainy day the atmosphere itself seemed to be sad, but not as sad as we all felt. The viewing was upon us as many of us were crying. ****The viewing was at Sporty & Thomas' house, in the living room. The house felt kind of empty because it just didn't feel the same with them gone. I walked up to Sporty and Thomas's caskets and said "why did it have to be you?" & I start to cry. "Yeah, she really was something wasn't she?" asked Josh. I just nod & said "Yeah." I just start to walk upstairs & went to their room & opened up their closet& I just stared at her clothes & start to cry again. As I was crying I felt a cold draft pass me & suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn towards the bed & I noticed there was a box sticking out from under it. I walked up to the edge of the bed & grabbed the box & opened it up & there was a DVD & a letter in it. I walked back downstairs while holding the DVD & the letter. "What's that you're holding?" asked Josh. "I don't know. I found it in their bedroom in a box under the bed, & it had this letter in it." I said. "Well read the letter. Let's see what they have to say." Said Josh. I read it. It said:**

_**We trust you with this because you were one of our closest friends. **_

"**Well play it." Said Josh. "ok." I said so I walked up to the TV & put the DVD in the DVD player & on the DVD it was home movies of all of us hanging out. Then there was a final message to all of us. Here's what they had to say:**

_**Sporty:**__ hey it's us if you're watching this video we're probably not around anymore_

_**Emma: **__we just like to say a few words about our friends _

_**Scary & Stephen: **__Jessica, You were so funny. Nina, you were so sweet. _

_**Posh: **__Callyann, you always did a good impression of me I would've liked to sing with you_

_**Geri & Sasha: **__Christy, you are so crazy sometimes, its funny, you always made me laugh. _

_**Sporty: **__Janie, you were always kind, sweet, & caring. I couldn't ask for a better fan or a better friend than you. You did well in karate & one of the best ems in training I've ever known_** (I burst into tears)** _you were my best friend & my #1 fan. Megan, yudi, & katie. you guys are so sweet & caring._

_**Emma & Jade:**__ Jaimie, you were always nice to everyone._

_**Thomas & Sporty: **__thank you for being there._

_**Thomas: **__Josh, you were always so funny. Janie, you were always there though the hard times._

_**David: **__Charlie, you were funny, crazy & sorts of different things I couldn't say here (laughs) _

_**All:**__ we had great times together; we all just wanted to say we will miss you._

**At the end of the video there was a picture of all of us at Sporty's baby shower(12-4-08). We stared at the picture & started crying (except Josh and Charlie.) We all left the house that day with mixed emotions. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness that somehow left our hearts content. Little did we know the strange & funny adventure we would soon be apart of………. **


	3. Chapter 3 They're back!

**After the viewing we all went home except Christy who decided to stay at my house. It was 12:30am & she was sleeping. I was just looking at some pictures of me & the group & I start crying.**

"**I wish you guys were here." I said. Then I thought I heard Sporty say "but we are here."**

"**Who said that?" I asked wondering around the room.**

"**I did." She replied. Then I looked at a picture of her & it moved.**

"**I must be seeing things." I said rubbing my eyes.**

"**You're not seeing things Janie. It's really me" she said.**

"**ok, this must be a dream." I said. Then I thought I heard Scary say "You're not dreaming Janie."**

"**Ok, Show yourselves." I said. The girls just floated out of the pictures.**

"**AHHHHHH!!!!" I yelled.**

"**Calm down Janie. Its just us." Said Sporty.**

"**I must be going crazy!!" I said**

"**You're not going crazy. It's really us." Said Emma.**

""**Prove it." I said. They see the picture that was the last one on the DVD.**

"**That's the last picture on the DVD we left you." Said Posh.**

"**But only the real Spice Girls would know that," I began then I realized it was them "oh my gosh!! It really is you!!"**

**They just nod. "But if you're here, where are the boys?" I asked.**

"**Guys! Come on out!" said Geri. The boys just floated out. **

"**Hey! Long time no see." Said Jade & I just started to cry.**

"**Why are you here??" I asked**

"**Well we kind of need your help." Said Sporty.**

"**I couldn't help you before. What makes you think I can help you now?" I asked.**

"**You're our biggest fan, you're also our best friend, & you can sing most of our solos by heart." She said.**

"**How is that going to help?" I asked**

"**Did we mention you can bring us back to life?" Scary asked.**

"**Say what??" I asked.**

"**You can bring us back to life." She repeated.**

"**Ok how does it work?" I asked.**

"**You have to sing our songs." Said Emma.**

"**Ok. Anything else?" I asked.**

"**You need to be near our bodies when you do it." Said Posh.**

"** me 5 minutes." I said.**

"**ok." They said & floated into the walls. I turn to Christy & said "CHRISTY!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!"**

"**What??" she asked all tired.**

"**Get up we're going to Sporty's" I said**

"**Why? She's dead." She said**

"**Not exactly." I said**

"**What do you mean?" she asked.**

"**Uh…. Guys I think you should show yourselves." I said & they floated back out.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Cool." She said.**

"**That's why." I said **

"**SWEET GHOST!!!!" she said**

"**Just come on!" I said.**

"**You got ghost following you, & crazy stuff might happen. You think I'm going to miss this?" she asked.**

"**Well let's go." I said.**

**As we left the house that night we noticed a strange chill in the air. We strode though the night unaware of what was about to happen. Little did we know the strange new fate that awaited us…….**


	4. Chapter 4 the spice zombies

**As we crossed the street we noticed something odd. Parked around Sporty's and Thomas' house were a bunch of news men. The others were already inside. **

"**How do we get in?" Christy asked.**

"**Guys? Can you help us get in??" I asked **

"**Yeah." Said Sporty. They grabbed us & put us on the front porch. "We'll meet you in there!" said David.**

**So we go into the house and Callyann asks "can someone tell us why we've been called out here so early in the morning??"**

"**Guys!!! Where are you?!" I yelled**

"**We're right here." Said Sporty. They appeared. "JJJJJJJJAAAANNNIIIEEE?? IIIIIISSSSSS TTTTTHHHHAAAATTT AAAAAAA GGGGGGGGHHHHHOOOOSSSSSTTTTT???" asked Josh**

"**That's the group." I said.**

"**I thought I recognized you." Said josh to them. **

"**Why are they here??" asked Charlie.**

**I told them I found a way to bring them back to life. We turn to the bodies & then we saw a hand coming up from the coffin. which was sporty's hand**

"**Uhhh. Guys did you forget to mention something??" I asked**

"**Uh yeah. They can come to life now." Said Scary.**

"**ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!" Yelled Josh. They all rise up, but Sporty's zombie needed help. So Thomas' zombie helped her up. "Please let them be good, please let them be good." I said.**

"**We're good." The zombie of Sporty said.**

"**Good." I said. **

**Then I turn around and see my karate teacher.**

"**Sifu what are you doing here?" I asked**

"**I just thought I'll show you a new kick." He said. But the zombie of Sporty was behind him & he kicks & it knocks her head off. **

"**Uh……. I'll see you Monday." He said & leaves. **

"**Oh... That's going to be a headache in the morning." The zombie of Sporty said & looks at me "could you help me?"**

"**sure." I said. I grab the head & she said, "Gently." I put the head back on her body. "Much better" she said "thanks."**

"**You're welcome." I said & she hugs me. Then the baby kicks for the spirit and the zombie at the same time. **

"**If you guys feel that then you guys are still connected." I said "let's get you guys back to life." I said.**

"**That would be a good idea." Said Emma**

"**Katie, Yudi, & Megan you're with me." I said. We start singing & they all went back into their bodies & they wake up.**

"**Gee that first step is a dozy." Said Sporty.**

"**You're back!!!" I yelled & hugged her.**


End file.
